


【瓶邪abo】孕期play之负责

by ningmengjing



Category: ABO - Fandom, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瓶邪 - Freeform, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmengjing/pseuds/ningmengjing
Summary: 温馨提示：本文是瓶邪only注意是角色扮演，不要怕接受不了角色扮演的慎入





	【瓶邪abo】孕期play之负责

**Author's Note:**

> 被睡大了肚子的小吴千里迢迢去找张总负责的故事（不是）

温馨提示：  
本文是瓶邪only  
注意是角色扮演，不要怕  
接受不了角色扮演的慎入

一句话梗概：被睡大了肚子的小吴千里迢迢去找张总负责的故事

七月的H市热的像是有天上九个太阳，路上车辆飞驰而过，行人也大多行色匆匆。

伫立在市中心的那栋气势恢宏的张氏集团大楼，整体冷淡的建筑风格却硬是在炎热的气候里显出一种肃杀的氛围。

吴邪从地铁站里出来才走了一小段路，后背的汗就把衣服都湿透了。这天气热的让人想吐，肚子里又揣了个小的，即便这个小的还是个刚成型的胎儿，可还是沉的吴邪有些体力不支，胸口憋闷。

他摸了一把头上的热汗，从包里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的，也不知从哪本书上撕下来的彩色照片，抬起头将上面印的那栋大楼和眼前这座高耸林立的建筑物对比了一下，长吁了一口气。

他把照片塞回了书包，又摸了摸肚子，看着从大楼门口鱼贯而出的各色白领精英，踌躇犹豫了半天，咬咬牙还是走了进去。

可能正赶上午休时间，好多上班族都下了电梯正往外走，要么是赶着去吃饭，要么就三五两人聚在一起高谈阔论，熙熙攘攘，步履不停，根本没人注意到他这个意外的闯入者。他不知所措地在原地站了一会，就像一只意外闯入人类世界的小动物，弱小可怜又无助。他环顾了一下大厅，突然眼前一亮，发现了一个好像是接待处的地方，一堆空着的座位上还剩下一个正在低头看手机的小姐姐。

他走上前，犹豫了一下，还是开了口：“小姐，你好。我想打听一下，你们这里的老板是不是姓张？”

正专心致志看着网上八卦的小姐姐明显被吓了一跳，抬起头看清来者，立刻转换出一副职业笑脸，放下手机，正襟危坐地对他甜甜一笑，声音清脆地回答：“您好，是的呢。我们集团总裁的确是姓张。请问有什么事情可以帮到您吗？”

吴邪沉吟了一下，又抬头坚定地对她说：“我想见你们张总。”

小姐姐愣了一下，很快又甜甜地问他：“请问您有预约吗？”

“没有……”吴邪摇摇头，“不过我想和他说的是一件非常重要的事情，必须要见到他本人，我…………”

“可是没有预约是真的不行的呢”，小姐姐打断他，但是看到对面男孩明显低落下去的情绪，突然又有点不忍心，立刻柔声安慰说道：“这样吧，要不您先中午在这里等一会，等到下午午休结束，我再帮您联系看看。这样行不行？”

吴邪听了，心里说不失望那肯定是假的，他查了那么多资料，走了那么远的路，还挺着个肚子，就是为了找到这个人。眼看着马上就要见到他了，却被近在咫尺的距离阻拦住了，如果下午还是见不到他怎么办？难道要等到明天？如果明天还是见不到又该怎么办呢……

他开始感觉一阵绝望，泪水止不住的在眼眶里打转转，攥着书包带的两只手都不由自主地收紧了。

正当他准备接受现实，守株待兔地等下去的时候，突然感觉有个人像一阵风似的从远处跑来，边喘气边朝对面的小姐姐嚷嚷，“你干嘛呢云彩？怎么把人家小弟弟都给惹哭了！”

此话一出，这边的两个人均是呼吸一滞，吴邪急忙摆手解释，“小姐千万你不要误会，刚才这位小姐姐是在帮我想办法，她真的没有欺负我。”

那位叫云彩的小姐姐被来者一训，杏眼圆睁，反驳回去：“好你个海杏，还好意思说我！说好的约在十二点出门吃饭，你看看现在几点了！害得我在这干坐了十分钟！”

说完她又想起吴邪的事来，跟张海杏讲了一遍。张海杏听了也是略感棘手，按理来说吧公司有明确条例严禁未经预约会见总裁，总裁大人一天忙的日理万机脚打后脑勺，哪是你随便想见就能见的？但是这个小弟弟看着也太可怜了吧，这文质彬彬的模样怎么可能是坏人？肯定是真的有困难呐！

她看着吴邪那哭红的鼻头，不知道怎么就想起来老家养过的一只小奶狗，那乖巧的模样看的她于心不忍，干脆把心一横，从包里掏出一串钥匙，拽着吴邪环顾了一下四周发现没人注意到这边，利落地用钥匙扣按亮了43层的电梯灯。

她把钥匙扔回包里，得意地对吴邪一笑，“之前从我哥那偷来的43层钥匙没想到还有派上用处的一天，那可是总裁专属区，我就不上去了，再见啦小弟弟！”说完还没来得及吴邪致谢，就摆摆手又一阵风似的跑远了。

电梯很快就到达了43层。  
吴邪从电梯里走出来，发现这层楼空旷无人，脚步声巨大的走廊里回响显得有点空旷。一条奢华的地毯从电梯门口直铺到走廊里，他顺着地毯向里走，终于找到了一间亮着灯的大办公室。他使劲敲了敲那扇紧闭的门，过了一会，里面传来一声低沉充满磁性的声音：“进来。”

吴邪小心翼翼地推开门，映入眼帘的是一扇巨大的落地窗户，整整占了一面墙，一个身材高大健壮西装革履的男人站在窗前正静静地望着窗外。

那个男人听见有人进来，回过头用带着锐气的目光将他全身扫射了个遍，那冰冷的眼神放佛暗藏着利箭，那是一种与生俱来的王者霸气。这屋里的空调明明开的很足，但是这锐利的目光却让他感觉全身衣服都被扒光了似的一阵打寒战。

男人静静盯着他看了一会，终于启唇问道：“你有什么事？”

吴邪明显局促不安起来，不敢用眼神与他对视，干脆一屁股坐在附近的沙发上，从包里掏出几张印着黑色B超影像的纸，放到那张宽阔的办公桌上。

那个男人不紧不慢地踱步走到桌旁，拿起那几张纸仔细端详了半天，在看到最终那个检查结果显示为阳性的时候，立刻眉头紧皱，翻来覆去看了好几遍，才将那几张纸扔回桌面上，两只手臂交叉在胸前，卷起来的袖口露出了手臂上那紧实的肌肉，语气不善地问他，“这是什么意思。”

吴邪深吸了一口气，仍然是不敢看他的眼睛，“我怀了你的孩子。已经四个多月了。”

“四个多月……”张起灵突然感觉一阵头痛，差不多四个月多月前的确是发生了一件他不敢回想的事情。

那个时候他本来正在外地参加会议，晚上主办方安排应酬喝酒时，不慎被人下了药。虽然那点剂量的药不至于使他神智不清，但是却意外引出了他的发情热，他拒绝了所有人的帮助，立刻赶回下榻的酒店打算自己熬过这一晚。当他跌跌撞撞地赶回酒店楼下的时候，一个带着淡淡茉莉花香味信息素的的身体扶住了他，紧紧拥着他把他送回了房间。不知道是不是那花香味太过诱人，他当时被迷的神魂颠倒，在触到那人温暖白嫩的皮肤时，一切都控制不住了。

第二天一大早，他就立刻惊醒了，下意识地去找身边那个茉莉花味的身体，留给他的却是空空的房间。他甚至开始怀疑整段经历是不是都是一场春梦，但是满室沁人心脾的花香却时刻提醒着他，这是真的发生了什么。

而后他疯了一样在整座酒店寻找这个神秘的人，把酒店的老板都找来调查监控，也只看到了一个遮盖的严严实实的小脸和颀长的身形。当他还在沉睡的时候，那个与他春宵一度的人就已经悄悄离开了酒店，就像一滴水溶入大海一样混入了人群，再也没被他找到过。

他回来之后仍然暗中派人在那寻找了整整四个月，却仍旧是杳无音讯，石沉大海。没想到，这只逃跑的小鱼居然自己送上门来了。回想到这里他很不愉快地叹了口气，目光直直投向吴邪，严肃地说道：“我不记得了。”

吴邪听了瞪大眼睛有些不敢置信，嗫嚅了半天，“可，可这真的是你的孩子……我从来没有过和别人……你要怎么才能相信……”

那个男人沉默了一会儿，眼神死死盯着他说道：“我不记得和你上床时的感觉了。”

吴邪被这话震的直接在脑子里炸开了烟花，有点不可置信的抬起头回视男人，想找出他在开玩笑的证据，却发现他正一脸严肃认真的表情盯着自己。

两个人就这么互相盯着不说话，诺大的办公室里安静的放佛能听见彼此的心跳声，静默了一会，正当张起灵以为吴邪要放弃的时候，让他吃惊的事情发生了。吴邪咬了咬嘴唇，把心一横，一副英勇就义的模样动手把自己裤子和内裤往下一拉，直接跪在那宽敞的沙发上，屁股高高撅起，纤腰下塌，双条长腿冲着男人的方向大大劈开，把脸埋进沙发里装鸵鸟。

男人的目光被那圆润饱满的臀瓣诱惑住了。那两瓣屁股肉又肥又嫩，挤在一起都几乎看不见里面的穴口了。隐约可以见到两瓣臀肉间那口小穴粉粉的，十分娇小可爱，让人恨不得直接伸出舌头舔上一口。他忍不住用大手拉开两瓣屁股肉，像揉搓面团一样捏在手里狠狠捏揉，让细嫩的臀肉在指缝中不断溢出，肆意的将整个屁股摸了个遍。一边玩弄着臀肉，一边他又将目光聚焦在了那口小穴上，娇嫩粘腻的穴口暴露在空气中显得格外脆弱敏感，放佛是知道在被人视奸一般不断蠕动，甚至还分泌出了一丝丝黏液，正顺着穴口往下滴，打在了皮质的沙发上，留下了重重水痕。

男人轻笑了一声，拉下了西装裤的裤链，直接掏出黑色内裤里已经勃起的大家伙，撸了几把便挤在臀肉之间朝着穴口碾磨，不断戳刺着敏感的穴口，刺激的小穴一阵紧缩。他俯下身，覆盖在吴邪背上，要牙齿轻轻咬住吴邪那红透了的放佛冒着热气的耳朵，声音低沉的在他耳边说：“怎么这么敏感？不过是被我看了几眼就能激动的流水？”

吴邪不愿意搭理他，使劲把脸往沙发里埋，却无意识地带动着身后的屁股翘的更高，好像是在主动向男人求欢一样。男人把这当成了对他的邀请，抓住他的两瓣屁股紧紧夹住粗壮的阳具，把那两瓣肥嫩的屁股肉当作穴肉一般，挤压包裹住龟头，朝着穴口穿刺抽插。那阳具太长了，虽然男人控制着自己不让阳具真的插入到穴内，只让臀瓣包裹住一截阳具，还留了多大半根在外面，每次抽插龟头还是会戳进穴口，不断的戳进拔出，顶端饱满膨大的龟头每次进出都会带出来一滩液体，发出扑哧扑哧的水声，在空旷的办公室里尤为明显。

插了一会，男人还觉得不过瘾似的，用一只大手顺着吴邪湿透的T桖摸进了进去，精准的摸上了一侧颗硬起来的乳头，揉捏拉扯，那刺激的快感激的吴邪泪眼朦胧，后面挤在屁股里的滚烫肉棒又次次戳弄着他的穴口，探进去又抽出来，带起了穴内一阵痒意。那大龟头每次插入的时候都会将他的穴口撑大，那种饱胀感又害怕又兴奋，让他这自从怀孕后旷几个月的身体抑制不住的怀念起那种被整根阳具凶猛抽插的快感。一回想起那种灭顶的快感，他难耐地朝身后的男人怂动屁股，实在忍不住向他求饶：“小哥！别玩了！快点进来，我受得住！”

张起灵却安抚性的摸了摸他的肚子，温柔却态度坚决地对他说，“不行。我办公室没有套子，射在你里面肯定会不舒服。”

随即将吴邪翻了个面，一只手拉住吴邪的手握住自己的阴茎，上下撸动，硬挺的龟头使劲往吴邪软嫩的手心里戳弄，另一手握住吴邪的性器，揉捏按摩，有技巧性的专挑敏感的地方揉搓，没多久就刺激的吴邪射了出来。张起灵将吴邪两只手紧紧压在阳具上撸动，抽插了几十下，也射了出来。

虽然没有真正的插入，但是射精后的满足感也舒服的吴邪躺在沙发上餍足的眯起了眼睛。张起灵起身进了办公室内自带的洗浴间拿出一条干净的毛巾给吴邪擦洗干净，又收拾了一下狼藉的沙发，打扫干净战场。

趁着张起灵去搞卫生的空档，吴邪翻起来那个他背来的双肩背包，拿出两个便当盒。打开盒盖放在茶几上，是满满一盒的寿司，上面还用番茄酱歪歪扭扭的挤了“闷油瓶”三个大字。张起灵从浴室里洗完手出来，正好看到便当盒里那几个歪歪扭扭的字，忍不住抿着嘴偷笑了一下，把吴邪抱在腿上，两个人你一口我一口的互相喂着吃起了午饭。

短小番外1：

特助张海客正专心致志地整理着下午会议的发言稿，突然接到了老总的内线电话。  
他接起电话刚要讲话，却被对面老总的话给吓得噎了回去。张总说吴邪，也就是张氏集团总裁夫人，今天中午要来公司参观。哦，这很正常，张海客寻思着，总裁和夫人感情甚笃如胶似漆，没事来公司玩玩也没什么毛病。可张总的下一句话，吓得他以为自己耳朵出现了毛病，兢兢业业勤勤恳恳十年如一日坚持工作的超级工作狂张总，居然说，要延长午休，把下午的会议往后推迟两个小时。

妈呀？这还是我认识的那个严于律己，雷厉风行的张总吗？？

短小番外2:

收到午休延长的集体通知时，张海杏兴奋地差点没直接从椅子上蹦起来！

自打她毕业进了公司，就被整个公司上下一致勤勤恳恳的工作狂气息给洗脑了，上到著名加班狂魔张总，下到保安队长大叔，不管是谁放佛只要一进入这栋金碧辉煌的张氏集团大楼就会自动调节出精英模式，每天除了工作还是工作，都没见过大家有什么娱乐活动。尤其是最近这周公司和国外一个著名品牌企业搞合作项目，各个部门更是忙到飞起，大会小会接连不断，就连他们组从来不爱开会的组长胖爷，居然都给他们开了几个小组讨论会。

今天午休这么长的时间终于可以出去和姐妹约饭了！！她赶忙在微信上联系了几个好姐妹，打算中午出去大吃一顿，边哼着小曲儿边等待着午休。

午休时间一到，她几乎是第一个挤进电梯冲下楼，恨不得马上飞奔到餐厅。可当她急匆匆路过一楼大厅的时候，却被一个模样清秀的陌生男孩给吸引住了目光。那个男孩看起来岁数不大也就二十出头，身材颀长，一头深褐色短发看起来软软的很好摸，一张小脸白白净净，尤其是那两只水润润的小狗眼衬的整个人都呈现出一种“我很好骗”的模样。而此刻他正背着一个大大的双肩包，一脸委屈地站在前台接待处，双手在肚子上轻轻摩挲，咬着嘴唇泫然欲泣，那可怜见的小模样看的张海杏心都要碎了，她最看不得这种小美人被人欺负了，到底是哪个混蛋居然敢欺负这么乖的小可爱？？

她心中立刻充满了想要打抱不平的正义感，豪气冲天地冲着接待处就走了过去。


End file.
